Booty Girl Vanessa Dante
Vanessa Dante is a female pro-wrestler from New Zealand who now only operates part time in the WLF. She is a former WLF Woman's champion and held the title longer than any other diva - 6 months exactly, beating Natalya Belaya's record by 1 day. She is openly gay, although is married to "her man from New Zealand". She was in a polyamorous relationship between him and her valet AJ Lee. Vanessa departed from the WLF in June 2013 after losing a buried alive match to Poison Ivy, but returned the week before Halloween Havoc as a part time wrestler. Former valet/manager = AJ Lee She breifly would come to ringside with the Booty Babes (The Funkadactyls) dancing ahead of her. WLF Career On 27 Aug 2012, she made her first appearance in Piper’s Pit at Summer Slam. Two weeks later she came in and rescued Kelly Kelly from a brutal attack by woman’s champion Natalaya Belaya, thus getting the attention of Belaya On 17 Sep 2012 she had her debut match on Prime Time teaming with Kelly Kelly against Belaya and Trish Stratus. On 22 Oct 2012, at Halloween Havoc, she captured the WLF Woman’s championship in a “Ménage trio” match against Natalya Belaya © and Trish Stratus. On 3 Dec 2012, at Survivor Series, although she was eliminated from her elimination match, she won a raffle which scored her a date with the returning Nasty Girl. This started a romance between the two of them which was to continue over the next few months and result in a friendly rivalry in the ring. However, Vanessa was finding it difficult to put her feelings aside when it came to wrestling her friends. On Jan 2013, Vanessa challenged Nasty Girl to a friendly "Capture the Flag" competition at the Royal Rumble. New Zealand vs Australia. Over the few weeks leading up to it, both women brought in team members; famous NZers and Aussies who would be part of their teams. The match did not eventuate due to troubles at the airport involving the Austrlian contingent. It was postponed until the following week where it aired on Prime Time, but was interrupted and ended by the new tag team Corporal Punishment who deemed that this was not the sort of match that should be getting aired on WLF Prime Time. Over the weeks leading up to Wrestlemania II, Vanessa contemplated retirement due to the fact that she did not like fighting friends in the ring. At Wrestlemania, she had to defend her title against 13 other women in a battle royale. During the match, her valet AJ was eliminated and then brutally assaulted by Poison Ivy. Vanessa eliminated herself from the match to save AJ, thus costing her the woman's championship. She left the WLF without a word, contemplating her career. Nobody heard from her again until In June 2013 Poison Ivy, in an attempt to draw her out, kidnapped Nasty Girl and AJ and attempted to bury them alive. Vanessa, along with help from her husband Recker were able to get there just in time to stop Ivy. . A "Buried Alive" match was agreed upon at Word War III, where Vanessa vowed it would be her last match and that she was going to make Ivy pay for what she had done to Nasty Girl and AJ. At World War III she lost her match to Poison Ivy and was buried alive. She returned home to New Zealand, no longer wishing to continue her career as a pro-wrestler but had a change of heart a few months later. On 21 Oct 2013 she returned to wrestle at Halloween Havoc, determined to get some revenge on Poison Ivy. No longer with AJ Lee she now has the Booty Babes (The Funkadactyls) dance out to ringside ahead of her. Leading up to the Royal Rumble (Feb 2014) she had issues with Isabelle Bellacourt who was worried that there was something going on between her and Nasty Girl, (Belle's girlfriend). Vanessa denied there was anything going on. Three weeks before the Rumble Vanessa was assaulted in the car park. It turned out that Belle was the attacker and so a match was scheduled for the rumble between the two with Nasty Girl as the guest referee. The match ended up taking place in a carpark and in the end Vanessa defeated Belle. This marked the end of Vanessa's career in the WLF as a full time wrestler. She chose to cut down her schedule and only make ocassional appearances in the WLF, siting her reasons as 1) wanting to spend more time in New Zealand with her husband and 2) tired of the drama and the stresses on her friendships with other divas in the WLF. In late 2014, she returned yet again in support of fellow country men the Bushwhackers and targeted Poison Ivy who she blamed for an assault on the Bushwhackers by the EWO. She then challenged Ivy to a Buried Alive II match to take place at Survivor Series. She won the buried alive match, thus getting revenge on Poison Ivy. Notable Feuds Isabelle Bellacourt Poison Ivy Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Divas Category:WLF Champions